DSL-8: A Love I Can't Deny
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Eighth in my 'DSL' series. Quatre has been pinning after Trowa ever since the first war, and now he can no longer hide his feelings. What will Trowa, who doesn't understand why his best friend suddenly doesn't want to spend time with him, do?


**I own neither the characters of Gundam Wing nor the song that inspired this story which is 'I can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley. If you already don't know the song (which I doubt) I suggest you listen to it before you read this story.****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

I'm such a fool. A fool for being so afraid; a fool for being such a coward.

Even my sisters say that, but they don't understand. They don't understand how I feel. They don't understand the things you make me feel.

You-you're everything I'm not.

You're so strong, powerful, smart, intelligent.

You don't depend on anyone but yourself.

And I'm so weak; such a pathetic weakling.

Compared to you I'm no one.

I know I have very little to offer to you. You care little for money and stature; you care not about people's opinions.

I envy you. If only I had just a fragment of your courage, just a small piece of your strength, then maybe, just maybe I would be able to admit to you that I love you more than a friend should love a friend.

But I can't.

I can't.

I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame. It's silly actually. I'm silly.

Sometimes I wonder why you still spend time with me.

Every time we're together I blush and stutter so much I'm ashamed of myself. I'm so foolish; so foolish.

Rashid told me to just come out and tell you. Duo told me you would be a fool if you didn't love me in return.

I say you would be a fool for loving me.

I can give you nothing.

Nothing at all.

So why would you love me in return, when there's nothing you can gain.

* * *

**(Third P.O.V.)**

* * *

"Master Quatre? Master Trowa is here to see you." Lake-blue eyes looked up at Rashid in surprise and shock.

"What! I-he didn't call!" Rashid smiled at his young master.

"You have been working a lot lately, Master Quatre. Master Trowa just wished to surprise you and make you take a break." Rashid said and Quatre blushed furiously.

"Oh. Alright. Could-could you show him to the-"

"He's already in the Tea room, Master Quatre. You have time to change until tea is served." Quatre nodded and gave Rashid a weak smile.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

"Trowa! I wasn't expecting you." Quatre said as he entered the Tea room, slightly out of breath. Trowa stood up and when Quatre came close enough he pulled him into a short hug. He felt Quatre stiffen, but the small blonde returned the hug never the less, just like he did every time.

"I called the other day and Rashid told me you've been working yourself stiff." Trowa said and sat down on the couch, leaving enough place for Quatre in an open invitation.

Quatre, still unable to shake off the surprise, remained standing for a moment before he moved backwards and sat in an armchair.

"I- I was working on a new program so I kind of lost track of time and-"

Trowa frowned slightly.

Yes, he noticed Quatre's obvious discomfort the first time it started several weeks after the Eve wars, but he didn't know why it was so until the small blonde started hiding himself behind his work, avoiding everyone.

He has grown tired of it and talked to Duo about it. The braided American just told him to force Quatre into a talk and be his usual blunt self.

"Or you were just trying to avoid me." Trowa broke Quatre's rant and the blonde CEO paled drastically.

"W-what?" Quatre stuttered out. Trowa stood up and walked over to Quatre. He took a seat on the tea table, right in front of Quatre, their eyes never parting.

"First you started blushing every time you saw me." Quatre looked away when a blush covered his face. "Then you started twitching every time I'd touch you." Trowa said and reached out to gently grasp Quatre's fisted hand. Quatre twitched and flinched back as if awaiting a hit and Trowa looked up in his eyes again. "Then you started stuttering every time you'd speak directly to my face-"

"Trowa, p-please-" Tears welled up in Quatre's eyes and he looked anywhere but at Trowa. His eyes settled on his fists, covered up by Trowa's big, warm hands.

"-and now you started avoiding me; lying to me." Quatre gasped out and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Trowa-"

"Quatre." Trowa's voice broke. "did I do something to offend you? Did I hurt you somehow?" Quatre's tears came to an abrupt stop and he looked at Trowa with wide, shock filled eyes.

"W-what?" Quatre stuttered out weakly. Trowa looked at their joined hands. Despite the situation, Trowa found himself comparing their hands. His big and callused and Quatre's small and delicate; the hands of a healer.

"If I did anything to offend you, could you please tell me?" Trowa asked. He never had a way with words, but he was pulling them from the very depths of his heart in which he knew that, even though he was no where near ready to say it out loud , he knew that he was in love with Quatre. He loved him. He needed him.

"It-it's not you." Quatre rasped out. Trowa looked at Quatre's face, but found his eyes focused on their hands. "I-I'm just-I'm so afraid." Quatre gasped, out of breath. Trowa frowned, still intently observing Quatre's face.

"Of what?" Trowa asked. Quatre looked up and Trowa felt like a hand gripped his heart when he saw the tormented look in Quatre's eyes.

"Of losing you?" Quatre almost whimpered.

Shock filled jade eyes looked in Quatre's.

"Why would you be afraid of losing me?" Trowa asked in confusion. "Quatre, I would NEVER abandon or leave you. NEVER." Trowa stressed out, but Quatre just shook his head, complete and utter sadness showing on his angelic face.

"No. If you knew-If I ever-you would leave. I have nothing to offer to you-"

"Nothing?!" Trowa asked, shocked. "Quatre, you have everything!" Tears trailed down Quatre's cheeks. He was shaking like a leaf.

"You don't understand, Trowa-"

"Then make me understand, Quatre! I don't want to lose you!" Trowa stressed out and a shivering breath left Quatre's lips. He bowed his head down, let go of a shivering sigh and closed his eyes. It hurt so much.

Trowa reached up and cupped Quatre's cheek. He wiped the tears away with all the gentleness of the world and a small smile tugged at his lips when Quatre almost instinctively leaned into his touch.

* * *

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,**

**Darling to it goes; some things are meant to be.**

* * *

"Gods, Trowa, I love you so much."

For a second Trowa's heart stopped beating. When his brain finally processed Quatre's words, it felt like his heart could fly right out of his chest and an honest-to-heart, beautiful smile pulled on Trowa's lips.

Quatre was about to run for cover, but before he managed Trowa's lips settled over his in a sloppy, silly, but a love filled kiss, and everything fell into place.

When they parted Quatre looked up at Trowa with big eyes, filled with surprise and specks of hope.

"Trowa?"

"It's alright, ma petit. I'm here."

"But I-" Trowa smiled, took Quatre's hand in his and pulled him forward. Seconds later Quatre was seated comfortably in Trowa's lap, his head tucked under Trowa's chin and Trowa's arms wrapped securely around Quatre.

"You're all I need; all I'll ever need. You. Just the way you are." Quatre let go of a breath he was holding unconsciously.

"I'm sorry-"

"C'est bon, ma petit. C'est bon." Trowa whispered and ran his fingers through Quatre's hair.

"Will you stay?" Trowa tightened his hold on Quatre and nuzzled his face in Quatre's hair.

* * *

**For I can't help falling in love with you.**

* * *

"Forever, ma chere. Forever."

* * *

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LEAVE A REIVEW!**


End file.
